


cometa de heidra

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: Lin gets handsy.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Lin-Manuel Miranda/You
Kudos: 13





	cometa de heidra

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Lin-Manuel Miranda x Reader
> 
> Word count: 1.4 K
> 
> Warnings: 18+ Only (Cause it’s SMUT) Cursing; seemingly Dark Daddy Lin, but not really; oral, fingering (F receiving), car shenanigans, not much plot, just pure SMUT. Probably some inaccurate translations in here as well. Not beta’d.

Lin had been assaulting you all night. 

You were mingling and having a good time, playing the good hostess, but he kept jabbing you. You’d notice the flash of his watch crystal, and you would look at him and he would hit you. Right in the eye. The violence was just untenable.

And he was acting all innocent about it, playing the part of the dutiful, loving partner.

Finally, during the car ride home, which had you cross and turned away from him, he pushed the button to roll up the sound proof partition, then spoke.

“What is wrong? You’ve been acting weird all night.” He widened his leg to touch your in the seat, relaxing on the ride home.

You huffed. 

“As if you don’t know.” 

Lin just stared at you, those eyes menacing.

“No. I do not know what the fuck is wrong with you.”

You bared your teeth at him.

“Those fucking hands of yours, Lin Manuel. You’ve been using them against me all night. Don’t play innocent now. I’m tired of it.”

Lin looked at you and shook his head, then leaned toward you, bringing his right hand up to your face.

You flinched.

He gently traced your lips as he looked into your eyes.

“What about my hands, mi amor?”

His hand traveled down and grasped your neck gently as you spoke. You moaned.

“You know how your hands turn me on, Lin. You were talking with them all night, on purpose. I caught you checking to see if I was watching a couple of times. You were trying to drive me insane.”

“Huh.” Lin smirked at you. “Is insane a synonym for wet?”

He ghosted his hand up the back of your head into your head into your hair. Then he grasped and pulled it so that the tug was the right mix of painful and delicious.

Then he brought his expert left hand up to your leg and rubbed all the way up to your thigh, long fingers barely brushing your pussy through your ice blue lace La Perla panties.

“Because, yeah, I was trying to do that.” 

And he leaned in to bit at your pulse point as his fingers roughly pulled your panties to the side and coursed up and down your soaking wet slit.

You looked down and saw his watch band peeking out from underneath your skirt and got hot. You lamented the loss of control from this man..

You took both hands and tried to pry his hand away from your core, which caused Lin to grab your neck tighter and push you back into the seat.

“The fuck you think this is?” 

Lin growled at you and watched as your eyes widened in fear and lust, but mostly lust. He felt your cunt quiver at his words and actions and as you closed your eyes and tried to will your arousal away. He only continued to swipe up and down your slit, lubricating everything he wanted easy entry to.

“What’s the matter, Love? You mad because you’re such a greedy little slut for me? Mad because your pussy doesn’t care how I’m inside you? My fingers, my tongue, my cock?” 

He looked down at your legs quivering from his fingers not yet entering your canal. He was teasing you badly.

“Mad because I cant enter you anywhere, and know that you were made for that?”

Lin’s fingers entered your two holes down there, the smallest one in the tightest opening. You keened, and he brought his hand up to clamp over your mouth.

“Be quiet, Baby.” 

Lin licked up your neck to your chin, moved his hand and covered your mouth with his, fortunately muffling your considerable noises. Your pussy clenched and were about to go over that cliff when--

He pulled his hand away. You tried to scream in frustration, but Lin covered your mouth again.

“I did not say that you could cum yet.” 

You whimpered as the Lin glare came back. You tried to look apologetic and nodded at him, not not quite knowing why but to silently beg for release.

“Wanna cum, baby?”

You nodded again, lowering your eyes demurely and hoping that might work.

Lin grunted. He loved when you acquiesced. And you looked and smelled so fucking sexy right now. He needed to add another sense. He pulled away from you, shivering and desperate.

“Turn around, kneel on the seat with your ass to me. Quickly.” 

Lin sat back and rubbed his hard cock through his pants as he watched you scramble into position.

You faced the window as Lin reached over and rubbed your skirt covered ass. Then he slowly lifted your skirt to reveal your wrecked pussy peeking out at him from beside your panties.

“Tan hermosa y es todo mío.”

Suddenly, Lin kneeled on the floor of the car, turned your ass toward him and pulled your panties down your legs just enough so that he could have access.

He pulled you back toward him, wishing you were home already so that you could fully sit on his face. But this would have to do because he had to taste you.

You felt his breath on your innermost parts and you tried not to wiggle or just throw your ass into his face, not knowing his complete mood. 

He would have loved that, but you didn’t know that until he buried his face into you like he was an Olympic diver going for the Gold.

He shook his head as he buried his tongue deep within you and somehow circled it to make you feel the sun, the earth, the moon, and the stars. 

Then, he pulled his face out of the deep and inserted his left hand’s infamous two fingers inside as he licked long, broad stripes from bottom to top, swirling, poking, then starting again and humming along the way

Shooting stars painted your eyelids as you tried to lean into it at first, and then when you were sure that Lin’s right arm was going to make marks on your thighs because he was holding you in place as you started to run from your orgasm.

You didn’t want him to stop to silence you, so you tried to clamp your lips shut as you pressed your face into the leather of the seat as you came forcefully. You prayed you didn’t make a mess. 

You panted and screamed into the hot skin of the car seat so much that you had to pull back to breathe.

“Fuck! Lin!” You were panting as your legs shakily held you up as Lin sat back down and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his suit jacket. 

You collapsed and curled up on the seat just as you were and started to drift off as Lin shook you as the car slowed down.

“Not now, but get up and get yourself together. There are paps outside our building.”

You groaned and turned over, lifting your hips to pull your panties up, Lin taking the chance to run his hand from your chest down to your sensitive pussy again just as you were covering it with your panties.

You jumped and laughed. “I hate you!!!” 

You sat upright and straightened yourself out, opening up your front camera to look presentable. When you were finished, Lin was staring at you with puppy dog eyes.

“You hate me, mi, amor?” The tough guy act was over. 

Simp-for-you-Lin, his true form, was back.

You smiled and leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, tasting your hidden secrets.

“Never, my darling.” You pulled back and looked at the love of your life, and kissed him again.

“It’s just hard to breathe through leather when you’re eating the groceries like that. And you didn’t seem to care.” 

You looked at him mischievously.

“It was kinda hot.”

“Agreed.” 

You two were looking at each other, grinning like fools, when the car slowed to a stop.

Lin opened the door and climbed out, smiling at the photogs and waving. He extended his hand, which you took and as you got out of the car, he positioned you in front of him, to hide his humanity.

Had to keep up the Angel Lin image, even though you knew he could be quite the opposite. You were grateful that he could be a real-life, human man with you behind closed doors

“Remind me to order a leather gag when we get inside,” said Lin, as he poked you in the behind with his still hard caramel joy.

Your eyes went wide just as the paparazzi snapped the pic.


End file.
